mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora
Ella Pyhältö (Finnish) Arianne Borbach (German) Martina Thovez (Italian) Nao Fujita (Japanese) Kim Sang-hyeon (Korean) Anna Gajewska (Polish) Adriana Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Corina Cernea (Romanian) Larisa Brokhman (Russian) Rebeca Manríquez (Latin American Spanish, season 1 and 3) Gabriela Guzmán (Latin American Spanish, season 2 and season 4) |sex = Female |headerfontcolor = #5f5c6a |occupation = Herbalist}} Zecora is a female zebra who resides in a hut in the Everfree Forest and whose first appearance is in the episode Bridle Gossip. Initially believed to be an evil enchantress by the terrified populace of Ponyville, she later befriends the ponies and frequently helps them out with her knowledge of magical ailments. She speaks with a strong African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences.__TOC__ Development and design According to Lauren Faust, Zecora was designed to be a sage and mentor to whom the ponies could go for information about their quests, but the part didn't come up in the series' stories. She was originally called "Shaman", but the name was not approved by the show's legal department. The Hub requested for Zecora to be more special, so Amy Keating Rogers decided to write for her in rhymes. The word "zecora" was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa. Her name is spelled as "Zakora" instead of Zecora in the closed captions on The Hub. Zecora has a more masculine appearance than other female characters: her muzzle is squared off and she has no eyelashes, which corresponds to the general male pony character design in the show. Like other zebras, such as the group in the book The Journal of the Two Sisters, Zecora (notably the only zebra to appear in the show) has a cutie mark—hers is a gray stylized spiral sun. She wears dzilla neck rings, traditionally worn by the Ndebele people of Southern Africa. The traditional masks in her hut are a feature of the art and culture of Subsaharan and Western Africa. Zecora chants and speaks in an approximation of the Eastern African Swahili language; the crew did not have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked Brenda Crichlow to improvise. There is also a North American influence: on the door of her hut hangs a dreamcatcher, an object found in the cultures of Native Americans. Depiction in the series Season one Zecora first appears in the opening of Bridle Gossip, standing in one of the streets of Ponyville and digging in the ground with her hoof. All the ponies in town are hiding from her - Berryshine goes as far as pulling a foal into her home when Zecora wanders the streets. Twilight Sparkle and her friends spy on her from inside Sugarcube Corner while she is visiting the town. Twilight tells her friends that Zecora is a zebra and that she comes from "a faraway land." Her mysterious demeanor and appearance lead to widespread rumors that she is an evil witch. Pinkie Pie sings a song about it. Apple Bloom decides to find out more about Zecora on her own and goes after her, making the six main characters venture into the forest. There they find Apple Bloom but unwittingly wander into a patch of poison joke and receive a cryptic warning from Zecora about the blue flowers, which according to her are "not a joke." However, Applejack and the other ponies ignore this warning, yell at Zecora and warn her to stay away from them. The next morning, the ponies find out they have various ailments. With the exception of Twilight they suspect that Zecora has put a curse on them. Apple Bloom follows Zecora into the forest again and meets her at her hut, where she befriends her and helps her gather ingredients to cure the ailments. Zecora's hut is decorated with masks from her native land, which the ponies find creepy at first when they discover it. They secretly witness her reciting a chant while brewing a soup. The ponies misinterpret Zecora muttering to herself that her soup has the perfect temperature for ponies and break into her hut. When the ponies come in and begin to knock things over, Zecora panics and shouts something in her native tongue. Rainbow Dash knocks over the cauldron, leaving Zecora stunned as her potion spills over the floor. Twilight begins to accuse Zecora of cursing her. Zecora responds indignantly to Twilight destroying her home and making wild accusations. The conflict escalates to Zecora and Twilight butting heads until Apple Bloom arrives and clears up the situation. Twilight apologizes for her behavior and helps Zecora brew another batch of potion. Zecora and the main characters become close friends and Twilight takes her into town to confront Daisy, who caused a panic when Zecora entered the town with the main cast. The ponies add the herbal remedy to a bath at the local spa to revert the effects of the poison joke, and Zecora gains more respect from the community. Zecora next appears meditating in her hut in the episode Swarm of the Century by balancing on her head on top of a bamboo pole. Twilight Sparkle seeks her aid in ridding Ponyville of a parasprite infestation. While Zecora recognizes the parasprites, she does not know how to get rid of them and simply states that the town is doomed. Zecora is mentioned in Stare Master, where Twilight Sparkle states that she intends to visit Zecora for some of her favorite tea. However, Zecora does not make an appearance in the episode. Twilight is seen drinking tea with Fluttershy later, implying they did meet before or after the cockatrice incident. Season two She makes a brief appearance in The Return of Harmony Part 2 in one of Twilight's flashbacks, showing the ending scene of Bridle Gossip. The episode Luna Eclipsed shows her talent as a narrator of spooky stories. Introduced by Mayor Mare and wearing a creepy costume, she tells a variant of the legend of Nightmare Moon. Zecora showcases magical capabilities as she throws some powder, which generates luminescent and moved illustrations of the story she is telling. On this occasion Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and several foals witness Princess Luna's dramatic entrance. The entire group, except Twilight, runs away scared. In the episode The Cutie Pox, Zecora shows up shortly after Apple Bloom chips her tooth and takes her to her house, where she creates a special brew to fix her tooth. While she does this, Apple Bloom talks about how she wants her cutie mark to come soon. Zecora then replies by saying how she must have patience. After Apple Bloom gets her tooth fixed, she mentions Zecora's potions and how they can cure almost everything and even tries to encourage Zecora into making a special potion that will give her a cutie mark. Zecora, however, refuses telling Apple Bloom that not even a potion can speed up the discovery of a cutie mark, and continues to make a new potion for a rooster who lost its ability to crow. While doing so, she shows Apple Bloom a special flower called Heart's Desire that will help the rooster. Zecora then leaves Apple Bloom alone as she goes out to find more amethyst for the potion. Later on in the episode, Zecora enters Ponyville, believing the residents are still scared of her. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain to her that Apple Bloom has the cutie pox and that they were on her way to see her for a cure. Zecora then tells them that she had come to Ponyville to see Apple Bloom to ask her why she was missing the Heart's Desire needed for her potion. Zecora says that the cure for the cutie pox lies within the Seeds of Truth, which will only grow if a pony speaks the truth about something they have lied about. When Apple Bloom tells the truth, the seeds grow a flower which cures Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom then apologizes to Zecora for stealing the Heart's Desire and asks if she can still visit her; Zecora accepts her apology and will still allow Apple Bloom to visit her whenever she wants. In Secret of My Excess, Zecora diagnoses Spike to be maturing, which she said was fueled by his greed and acquiring of things. She further warns that as Spike gets more things, he will grow bigger, which will make him want more things. Zecora finishes the warning by telling Twilight Sparkle to stop this cycle or Spike will become a monster, by which time Spike has stolen all of her possessions and escaped. She then glares at Twilight, annoyed. In A Friend in Deed, Pinkie Pie wishes her a "happy day-after-your-birthday". Season three Zecora reappears in the show's third season starting with Magic Duel. In the episode, she teaches some magic to Twilight Sparkle to help her beat Trixie. At one point, she shows an example of her skills by conjuring water in her cup, showing that she can use magic without being a unicorn. In the end, Zecora helps Twilight formulate a plan to beat Trixie which works. Zecora then takes the Alicorn Amulet that Trixie was wearing and "puts it back in hiding where it belongs". She next appears in Just for Sidekicks. She helps Spike with the pets he is looking after. Spike grudgingly pays Zecora for her help with a gem, which she promptly donates to charity, hoping to teach the baby dragon a lesson about generosity. Zecora is later mentioned by Spike in Magical Mystery Cure. He suggests using Zecora's Seeds of Truth in order to rearrange the other five ponies' cutie marks back to normal. Twilight brushes the idea off, saying that it would not work. During Celestia's Ballad, Zecora is shown in a flashback. Season four Zecora appears in the season four premiere episodes Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In the premiere, she's forced to leave her home in the Everfree Forest due to its overgrowth. She also helps Twilight find out what's going on by giving her a magic potion that allows her to view past events. Zecora makes an appearance in Filli Vanilli, helping Big McIntosh regain his voice. She also assists Fluttershy in making her voice like it was in the latter part of Bridle Gossip in order for her to be able to sing in Big McIntosh's place. Zecora appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 amazed at seeing Twilight's new castle. Season five Zecora appears in Slice of Life on the balcony by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Big McIntosh during the wedding of Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda. In What About Discord?, Twilight requests a potion from Zecora in the hopes of breaking a spell that she believes Discord has cast on her friends. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, due to Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Zecora becomes the leader of a band of savage ponies paranoid of changelings. Residence Zecora lives in a hut in the Everfree Forest. It is a hollowed out tree containing a large circular room with shelves all around the walls. There is also an overhang where is Zecora's bed. The shelves are filled with magic potions and ingredients for them, there's traditional masks hanging from the walls and a dreamcatcher on top of the door. There is also a cauldron filled with a glowing green liquid in the middle of the room, which she admits serves little purpose beyond tying the room together and is "just for show", as revealed in What About Discord? In the IDW comics' , after Zecora getting confused between tablespoon and teaspoon causes an explosion in her hut, she states "that is why Zecora works out here, the ponies I might hurt are nowhere near." Other depictions Chapter books Zecora is featured in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare. She first appears in chapter 7, "The Talk of the Town", which states that "some stubborn ponies still held on to" their fear of her. Zecora makes an appearance near the end of Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, where she helps Luna and the other ponies defeat the Tarax Hippo. Software Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Equestrivia Challenge refers to Zecora's swirl sun mark as her cutie mark. My Little Pony mobile game description Zecora is a zebra, wise beyond her years. Ponies seek her out for cures, and to help allay their fears. HubNetwork.com description When first they meet, the ponies misunderstand exotic Zecora, who speaks in rhyme, wears a cloak and bangles, and conjures potions and spells in her cabin, deep in the Everfree Forest. But soon they realize this friendly zebra uses her unusual magic only for good, and she's always there when they need her. IDW comics Zecora appears in Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair as one of many attendees at the Summer Wrap-Up festival. During the fair, she runs across a frustrated Big McIntosh, and encourages him not to get overworked over the difficulties he is having. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''ZECORA is a zebra who uses her ancient magic to cast healing spells from her enclave deep within the Everfree Forest. The ponies of Ponyville once believed her to be an enchantress who wielded the darkest of magic, but after admitting that they'd misjudged her, they befriended Zecora and often rely on her wisdom.'' Appearances Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, she is added to the intro near the end group shot. Merchandise A glow in the dark Zecora playful pony was shown in prototype form at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, was pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and was widely released in Toys "R" Us stores August 2012. Its packaging artwork is based on a sketch by Lauren Faust rather than on the final design. According to the toy package, "ZECORA knows many secrets and spells. In the forest is where she dwells!" A Zecora miniature collectible is included in the Spa Pony Set with Lotus Blossom and Pinkie Pie. Zecora, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster. An Enterplay trading card of Zecora was released in late 2012—the text is written in rhyme. It lists Zecora's spiral symbol as her cutie mark. An older version of an Enterplay collectible card game card of Zecora, shown at BronyCon 2013, bears the title "Lyra Heartstrings & Bon Bon". An Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks version of Zecora, displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, is included as a Toys "R" Us exclusive in the Ponymania line. Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Zecora es:Zecora ru:Зекора ko:제코라 sv:Zecora pl:Zecora gl:Zecora Category:Non-pony characters Category:Parental figures Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters